The Man Called Nova
by Asgardian Dovahkiin
Summary: Spin-Off (In-Universe) (Pre-Chaos War) Mako, the man called Nova is the galaxy's biggest hero but can he deal with multiple enemies that threaten the universe itself and keep an stable relationship with his loving girlfriend, Ms. Marvel? And can he deal with his friend Quasar? Find out!


Ch. 1 – The Space Hero

* * *

**Planet Quark**

A planet in danger, alien life in peril and an unstoppable war machine threatening world conquest…and the hero. A flash of light penetrated the skies of the alien world, and crashed down upon the battlefield.

"This is Nova Centurion of Sector 2814 and you guys are making quite the noise down here." The spearhead of the Nova Corps and their best soldier, the man called Nova!

"**It's a Centurion! That means that the fleet is not so far behind, end him!**" One of the attacking aliens ordered. The alien fired their weapons at the bright armored spacer; he smiled and tanked the barrage.

"Aw come on guys, just give up." Nova said, they kept firing at him. "No? Okay then." Nova blitzed the entire garrison of alien troopers. In a blink of an eye, the war is over. The people who were in hiding come out of their hiding spots and begin to thank the centurion.  
"_The Nova Corp has saved us!_" Many of the threatened aliens thanked the intergalactic police officer.

"No need to thank me citizens, just doing my part for intergalactic safety!" Nova said as he rocketed into the skies once more as one of the Nova Corp Spaceship entered the planet.

* * *

**Republic City, Earth**

Nova entered the little blue planet known as Earth, his homeworld and the home of the love of his life…

…Ms. Marvel. The marvelous woman flew across the skies, looking over the progressing city below, remembering how many times it had come in peril. "Wonderful day isn't?" Nova asked the powered woman.

"Mako!" She yelled as she hugged him quite strongly, if it wasn't for his armor she would've cracked his spine. Ms. Marvel then quickly kissed him deeply before he could say anything.

"That's a way of greeting someone, Asami." Nova said as they parted lips.

"Oh come on, it has been weeks since we have been together. You know you've been waiting for this part of your quest for that Drax guy." Ms. Marvel said as she placed the tip of her index finger on his mouth.

"That guy is getting on my nerves y'know. He appears out of nowhere and attacks the planets that are located in the edge of the sector." Nova told his super-powered lover as they both descended towards a nearby rooftop.

"You could ask your friend for help." Ms. Marvel advised him.

"You mean Quasar? That arrogant womanizer? Thanks but no thanks; I can't stand that guy's attitude." Nova said as he took off his helmet, turning his communicator automatically off for the moment.

"I thought that you two were best of buddies." Ms. Marvel said as she crossed her arms and smirked at the thought of seeing Mako getting annoyed by someone who wasn't his little brother.

"What? Not even, just because we saved the galaxy next door doesn't mean that we are automatically friends. Anyway, what's up here on Earth?" Mako asked.

"Oh nothing aside from Korra's pregnancy is over." Ms. Marvel informed him, his face suddenly changed from that of being tired of all the police work to a more hopeful expression.

"Really?! That's awesome, I want to see the little thunder god!" Nova said excitingly as he placed his golden helmet back on his head and prepared to fly when Ms. Marvel grabbed him by the arm.

"Hey why don't you just rest a while before paying the Avengers a visit, hm?" She said while giving him a hypnotizing look.

"Uhh…sure." Nova said as he then flew off with Ms. Marvel towards their apartment some four blocks away from the Avengers Mansion.

* * *

**Mako and Asami's Apartment, Republic City**

"Aw you still wear your scarf even when you were armor?" Asami said as she took off her domino mask.

"Yeah, I never take it off." Mako responded with a smile on his face as he placed his helmet on his couch. He looked around; Asami had been keeping the apartment tidy. "You've been busy."

"Someone has to keep it tidy right?" Asami responded as she came back to the living room with two cups of water.

"Water? I was expecting some whiskey." Mako joked. "Any word with the other heroes underground?"

"Not ever since the civil war, even if Korra and Thor have made a lot of progress in improving divine and mortal relationships and that the council has repealed some of the rules of the registration acts." Asami answered as she sipped a bit of water from her cup.

"Stubborn bunch huh? Something tells me though that someone from the Initiative is pulling the strings on the underground heroes." Mako said as he finished his cup of water.

"Why you think that?" Asami asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know, but it isn't likely for them to stay organized without a leader like the Captain was." Mako answered as he looked at her. "How have you been? I've been gone three weeks."

"I can handle myself out there Mako if that's what you mean, is that I just start to miss you after a while. There has been a lot of stuff I like doing with you." Asami said as she got closer to him.

"Space is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you and that's what I miss the most when I take off." Mako said to her.

"Oh you, just shut up Rocket Man." Asami said as she jumped on Nova.

* * *

**East Park, Republic City**

It was getting late and the sun's rays shined across the horizon and the night crept over the skies with the moon and the stars being the only source of celestial light above. On the serene lake, an orb of dark light materialized out of the very air, scaring any nearby birds away from the waters.

A being then absorbed the energies of that orb; it was quite big and green like the Hulk but had red markings all over its body that resembled wounds. It seemed that it had been teleported to this area for it looked like it had been in a fight, a terrible brawl with someone or something.

It or rather he stumbled about on the grassy grounds of East Park, and it looked around. "T...Tha…Thanos." the green man said as he looked at the stars with fury on his face. "Die…Thanos!"

"Hey you!" A metalbender officer on patrol yelled at the green man. "Is that the Hulk?" He asked himself as he pointed his flashlight at the being. "Ah!"

"Thanos!" The green man yelled again as he grabbed the officer with his hand and threw him into the lake. "Die Thanos!" It screamed again.

* * *

**Mako and Asami's Apartment**

Mako was deeply asleep, not having a lot of sleep in his space adventures he welcomed some time to close his eyes. Next to him slept Asami who enjoyed this moment as well. The only light in the room was a radio, giving out the tunes of well-known musicians.

"_This is a special news report; a green and aggressive monster has been seen going berserk in the streets of the Sun District. Metalbenders are on the case at this moment but the Avengers have not appeared as of now. We'll keep reporting and now back to the program._" The radio reporter said.

Mako opened one of his eyes. 'Might as well go out there.' He thought as he sat on the bed and looked at Asami and smiled. He moved slowly not to disturb her sleep, and walked towards the living room and with the Nova Force within him commanded his armor to come to him. Lastly, he placed his helmet on his head.

He stepped out of the balcony and took off towards the Sun District.


End file.
